1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus and a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art including a light source, a liquid crystal panel that modulates light emitted from the light source, and a projection optical apparatus that projects the modulated light. In recent years, it is desired to project an image having increased luminance, and there is a known projector that incorporates a light source that emits high-luminous-flux light. Since a thermal burden on a polarizer disposed on the light exiting side of the liquid crystal panel (light-exiting-side polarizer) increases as the trend toward high luminous flux and high luminance advances, a projector (projection-type liquid crystal display apparatus) including an optical unit that allows dissipation of heat generated in the polarizer has been proposed (see JP-A-2010-128225, for example).
The optical unit described in JP-A-2010-128225 has a configuration in which a polarizing glass plate including no glass layer but formed only of a reducing layer is bonded as the light-exiting-side polarizer to a light transmissive substrate having thermal conductivity higher than that of a glass substrate with an inorganic adhesive.
The technology described in JP-A-2010-128225, which is based on the configuration in which an adhesive is present on the optical path, however, could undesirably result in unintended refraction and other optical behavior due to the adhesive and hence degradation in the quality of an image. Further, if the amount of applied adhesive is not adequately managed, the polarizing glass plate and the light transmissive substrate cannot be reliably fixed to each other, resulting in further degradation in the quality of an image could be further degraded, and the manufacture of the optical unit is complicated.